Problemas en la playa
by tomoOrrow
Summary: Secuela de "juegos del destino" y parte de la saga "dos almas". Las vacaciones de verano empezaron y la idea de Mirajane de tomarlas en Hawai suena fantástica. Mientras tanto, los candidatos de otras escuelas para el próximo intercambio se preparan para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: secuela de "juegos del destino". Las vacaciones de verano empezaron y la idea de Mirajane de tomarlas en Hawái suena fantástica. Mientras tanto, los candidatos de otras escuelas para el próximo intercambio se preparan para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece (por desgracia) pero si la trama y los personajes que he creado con tal de hacerlos sufrir.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Lissana le costó asimilar que había perdido. todo gracias a su hermana pudo asimilar poco a poco que lo mejor era terminar la relación con Natsu. Pero Lissana era testaruda, pero Mirajane, Erza, Gray y todos los que estuvieron a favor de que terminara con esa falsa relación eran más calculadores. Ahora que no quedaba bases para defenderse, tuvo la decisión._

_Entonces pasaron días después del musical. Ella lo citó en las fronteras de la escuela ya que ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde podrían estar tranquilos._

_Natsu no tenía la idea de lo que hablaría Lissana, pero lo que si sabía es que sería difícil. Su intuición de lo decía, además que su novia estaba seria y cuando tenía ese semblante en su rostro era porque algo iba mal._

_Ambos se sentaron a lado de un árbol para relajarse. Ella suspiro para reunir las fuerzas. Era difícil pero era necesario. Le dolía pero valía la pena._

—_Natsu, primero disculpa por hacer tanto drama para decirte algo tan sencillo y también, disculpa mi actitud de estos días—dijo mirándolo a los ojos, era lo que menos quería pero Mirajane le aconsejo que lo hiciera, así demostraría si en verdad es fuerte como ella misma halaga._

—_no es necesario, te entiendo. Ahora me puedes decir que te sucede, con eso que has estado muy fría conmigo…_

—_es eso Natsu—contestó tratando de sonreír—he estado fría porque he tomado una decisión y espero me comprendas como siempre lo he hecho…_

_Quería llorar pero quería demostrarle a todos y a ella misma que no lo haría. Si era orgullosa que esta vez no fuera la excepción. Llorar por algo que no tuvo era absurdo. Apretó los puños para deshacer toda su tensión y después poco a poco los abrió como igual sus labios cuando pronunciaron la oración que le daba libertad a su alma y a su dramática relación._

—_esto se acabó, Dragneel…_

_Nadie las puede entender_

_Dos almas diferentes_

_Una es el caos, otra es el paraíso._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Problemas en la playa

Capitulo 1: Fin e Inicio.

Ya eran vacaciones de verano. Las más esperadas del año, y por qué no cuando se tiene una corta edad, sin escuela, con amistades y diversión. Pero en el caso de todos, las primeras semanas fueron tediosas, eso sucede cuando eres hijo de una familia importante: tienes que recibir asesoría de lo que harás cuando realices el trabajo que ahora hacen tus progenitores. Para los Strauss era lo peor que podría suceder. Para Natsu el infierno mientras que a su prima era música para sus oídos. Gray siempre pensaba que solo era parte de su rutina de toda la vida y el resto era molestia.

Tres semanas de tortura finalizaron y por fin podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Entonces la familia Strauss, socio mayoritario de una cadena de hoteles, con construcciones en gran parte del mundo. Mirajane ya era mayor de edad y ya podría tener acceso a lo que quisiera, fue entonces que tuvo la idea de irse de viaje, al lugar que quisieran, siempre y cuando fuera democrático.

Se había reunido en casa de Cana. Su padre estaba arreglando asuntos acerca de su equipo de futbol americano. Cana los había citado ya que había sido la primera persona que sabía de las intenciones de la Strauss. Cuando nadie faltaba, fue entonces cuando tomó la palabra.

—al fin podremos hacer lo que queramos ¿no? —dijo Mirajane mientras todos le daban la razón—entonces, antes de entrar a la escuela, deberíamos de tomarnos unas vacaciones antes del examen de admisión de Fairy Tail ¿Qué dicen?

—yo me apunto, estoy encendido.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Erza.

—gran idea Mira, digna de un hombre.

—Elfman, tu hermana es mujer—corrigió Ever.

Asi estuvieron con los comentarios positivos hacia la iniciativa de Mirajane. Cuando todos llegaron a la conclusión que era excelente idea, empezaría el debate para elegir el lugar.

—voto por los Alpes—comentó Gray.

—¡playa!—respondió Natsu.

—¡bosque! —ahora participó Elfman.

—¡tenemos un bosque afuera de la ciudad, Elfman por favor! —respondieron todos al unisono.

—¡Japón! —ahora participó Bixlow y algunos estuvieron de acuerdo—aunque playa no suena mal ¿a que playa iríamos?

—¡las Bahamas! —comentó Natsu.

—¡México! —volvió a comentar Elfman y todos lo ignoraron ya que era mala idea.

Entonces todos empezaron a dar ideas pero lo que no se apegaron es que la paciencia de Erza se estaba agotando. Empezó a apretar sus puños y hasta que por fin hubo la gota que derramó el vaso que fue que Natsu golpeó a Gray y viceversa, Erza explotó.

—Hawaii y punto! ¡Escucharon ustedes dos! —dijo dirigiéndose a ambos amigos.

Los demás solo ocultaron su nerviosismo por el carácter explosivo de Erza, Jellal la abrazo para tranquilizarla y ella como buena novia obedeció.

—Hawaii no suena mal—dijo Mirajane, si entonces ella no la contradecía era porque era una excelente idea ¿alguien en contra?

Todos se quedaron callados ya que si las dos fuertes del grupo estaban de acuerdo, lo mejor era obedecer.

—¡yo digo que las Bahamas! —grito Natsu y todos empezaron a sudar de nervios, se esperaba un buen espectáculo.

Mirajane solo sonrió, ya empezaría.

—¿dices Bahamas? Pero Erza y yo decimos… Hawái—dijo en un tomo amenazante que todos le callaron la boca a Natsu y trataron de convencerla que no le hiciera caso, ya que parecía que se había drogado.

—¿entonces a Hawái? ¡todos a Hawái mañana!

Todos gritaron de emoción. Pasarían dos semanas juntos. Algunos saltaron mientras que Natsu y gray como siempre, se empezaron a golpear y poco a poco fueron agregando a más individuos hasta que termino en un caos y otra sala de cana hecha añicos.

—papá es muy alcahuete respecto a que pueden destruir sus costosas salas—comentó Cana mientras suspiraba—esta es la que mas me había gustado.

—una pregunta—dijo Gray—¿podemos invitar al grupo de Lucy?

—claro—respondió Mirajane.

—entonces implicaría a todos menos a Loki y a ese Gajeel… ¡Lo odio! —dijo entre dientes—Gajeel porque es uno de los favoritos del viejo.

—nee, Gajeel me cae bien, asi que debe de ir—comento Laxus y Natsu suspiró derrotado.

—entonces serian: Lucy, Juvia, Totomaru, Levi, el par de idiotas que siempre están con levi y por supuesto Vizca ¿son todos verdad? —preguntó Mirajane y Gray le contestó que asi era.

Entonces, Mirajane empieza a tomar notas, organizar las habitaciones que tendrían disponibles y dar ordenes para reservarlas. Además que le pidió de favor a Erza que se encargara de invitar al grupo de Lucy. Todo debería de estar listo para al dia siguiente.

Mientras esto ocurria, nadie imaginaba que hawaii seria el punto donde sin saberlo, se reunirían los próximos en participar en el intercambio donde Fairy Tail seria la cede. Entre ellos estaban un grupo de dos chicas y un chico. El trio sonreía ya que les había llegado la carta donde les avisaban que habían sido seleccionados.

—eso era obvio, somos los tres mejores de la escuela—comentó una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—¿odette también seleccionada? Eso quiere decir que mejoraste en la escuela ¡ya era hora! —comento ahora una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos violetas. De complexión delgada, de gran busto y su rostro siempre daba miedo, esto se debía a que siempre estaba seria.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Saory, con eso que las arpías siempre les ganan—comento ahora un joven de cabello negro y ojos obscuros. Cuerpo atlético y tez blanca. En su rostro reflejaba siempre cinismo, al igual que Odette.

El era Jarut Schwartz. Hijo de una poderosa familia que era dueña de la empresa Schwartz, una superpotencia en armas. El nunca le tenía miedo a nada, amante de los retos y sabe sobrellevar cualquier problema como cualquier mente brillante.

El rompió el papel y las chicas lo miraron con desinterés. El estaba seguro de ser seleccionado pero no podía negar que lo hacía feliz. Recordó su época de la secundaria cuando era alumno de Phantom Lord. Tuvo la suerte de ser seleccionado como el presidente estudiantil por los tres años que estuvo. Para esa escuela era un gran privilegio dicho puesto, ya que el tenia el poder de hacer lo que se le daba la gana. Tuvo a muchos alumnos bajo su merced, entre ellos a los más fuertes físicamente pero el era mejor en inteligencia porque los podía manipular a su antojo. Y cuando llego a ultimo año decidió que volverán a estudiar otro año más y cuando dio la orden se rio de ellos.

El fue el que permitió que Juvia, Gajeel, Saory y Odette salieran cuanto antes de Phantom Lord. Cuando los tres entraron a Aqueronte, las chicas lo odiaban por sus estúpidas ordenes y después le agradecieron por haberlas ayudado por las sombras y terminaron siendo buenos amigos y aliados.

Pero lo que quería Jarut era estar siempre con Juvia. El siempre le había causado gracia por su timidez y sin que ella lo supiera, el la protegió, quien le hiciera daño pagaría caro. Pero en contraste, Juvia lo detesta por haber dictado leyes absurdas y por haberles hecho la vida miserable a muchos, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

El era la pesadilla de Juvia, y ella era la calma de Jarut.

El la quería a su modo, se intereso en ser su amigo pero por su cinismo no podía acercarse, estaba primero su orgullo que actuar como un humilde. Entonces el intercambio de Fairy Tail lo tomó como la oportunidad de oro.

El teléfono de Saory sonó, le llego la orden de regresarse a Japon, su lugar de origen. Le comento a sus compañeros su plan y les pidió que la acompañaran.

—no sean ingratos, acopañenme a Hawaii y después iremos a Japon y comerán todo el sushi que quieran ¿si?

—no me convence ir a pa playa, detesto el sol y lo sabes—comentó Odette—y a Jarut también.

—pero si es por hacerte ese favor y si prometes darme todo el sushi que mi cuerpo aguante, con gusto ¿si?

Saory sonrio con milicia. Pareciera ser que el viaje no seria incomodo a pesar que al final tendría que ver a su madre.

Al dia siguiente, los que viajarían a Hawaii ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Llevaban lo necesario a excepción de Erza, que era una exagerada en su equipaje. Ella caminaba sin ninguna bolsa en sus manos mientras que detrás se encontraban Gray y Natsu luchando con su equipaje y también el equipaje de ellos.

El trio llegó y notaron que ya eran todos, pero Natsu era observador y Lissana no la veía por ninguna parte y fue inevitable preguntar por ella.

—prefirió irse con papa a San Francisco, creo que sabes la razon—dijo Mirajane.

Natsu bajo la cabeza. Desde que Lissana le puso fin a la relaccion, ella hacia lo posible por no tener contacto con su ex novio. Gray le comentó que era lo mejor y se relajo un poco, aunque deseaba que estuviera ahí sin importarle los problemas pero también apoyaba su decisión.

Esperaron hasta que escucharan ordenes y en quince minutos las recibieron. Para media hora el avión saldría, asi que todos llevaron si equipaje y después hicieron fila para poder entrar al avión.

Mientras tanto en San Francisco, Lissana se encontraba de paseo en una de sus plazas. Su padre le dio el dia ya que los demás serian tediosos a proporciones bíblicas. Ella acepto el reto y no se arrepentía.

Busco por todas las tiendas pero no encontraba lo que necesitaba. Se dio por vencida y se sento en un café, enfrente se encontraba una tienda de videojuegos. Recordó las veces que peleaba con Natsu y Gray para que la tomaran en cuenta. Suspiro y empezó a sonreir porque supo que era una de las pocas veces en las que se sentía derrotada y cedia a los caprichos de el. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un par de jóvenes. Uno rubio de complexión atlética y otro moreno y complexión delgada.

Los dos chicos empezaban a reírse de uno de los juegos que el rubio tenía en sus manos. Ambos dialogaron y por lo que vio Lissana, estaban dispuestos a comprar el juego.

Lissana dejo de mirarlos y supo que en el tiempo en que se dedicaba a observarlos, a dos mesas estaba una chica de cabello negro y tez apiñonada, bien maquillada y con mirada soberbia. En parte le llamo la atención sus atributos naturales ya que estaba bien proporcionada pero después de analizarla bien no la conocía, a pesar que ella tenía ropas de clase y ella consideraba que conocía a la gran mayoría de empresarios del país.

Miro que el par de chicos que observó dentro de la tienda se sentaban a lado de la morena.

Lissana se interesó en saber quienes eran y disimuladamente, empezó a escuchar la coversacion de los tres.

—que vacaciones patéticas, les dije que nos fueramos a Europa, alla todo es diferente—dijo con fastidio el rubio.

—deberías de apreciar mas al país, tonto—respondió el otro chico.

—silencio los dos—comento la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su frapeé—no les gusta nada, aunque en lugar de estar aquí deberíamos de estar en Chicago, deberíamos de conocer nuestra nueva escuelita—comentó con milicia.

—la conoceremos cuando sea el momento—dijo el rubio—seria detestable ir en una escuela tipo internado, donde solo puedas salir los fines y los demás días encerrados ¡que aterrador!

—lo mismo dice mi padre—comento la chica—pero tenemos que demostrarles a esas haditas que le volveremos a quitar su titulo, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—ya quiero ver a Sabertooth como en los viejos tiempos.

Lissana supo a lo que se referían, siguió quieta escuchando la conversación de los tres, buscando la solución de esto. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de quienes eran cada uno. Al parecer Sabertooth tenia ganas de ser los números uno de nuevo.

Hawaii tenia una hermosa vista desde el aterrizaje del avión. Después de un tour por Honolulu llegaron al hotel. Ya era casi de noche por lo que era primordial irse a descanzar porque el resto de la semana estaría llena de diversión.

Miranaje fue a la recepción donde la reconocieron con falicilidad. Firmo unos papeles y los empleados fueron a recibirlos para llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya estando en el piso donde estaban las reservaciones. Mirajane pidió atención ya que ella había seleccionado quienes dormirían con quien.

—en la primera habitación estarán Lucy, Levi y Vizca, en la siguiente habitación Erza, Cana y Juvia, en la siguiente Miki, Ino y Ever. En el caso de los hombres en la primera habitación estarán Natsu, Gray y Jellal, en la segunda Gajeel, Totomaru y Elfman, en la siguiente Max, Jet y Droy. Y en la ultima Fried, Bixlow y Alzack.

—¿algo me suena a que tu y Laxus compartirán habitación? —cuestiono Erza.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Laxus indiferente mientras se dirigía a la ultima habitación.

—solo espero que con sus ruidos no nos dejen dormir—comento entre risas Natsu.

la pareja ignoro a Natsu y caminaron a su habitación, todos supieron que era hora de ir a arreglar su equipaje y entraron a su respectiva habitación.

Mientras tanto en la recepción, los tres chicos egresados de Aqueronte entraban al hotel, ellos también recién habían llegado, por lo que Jarut fue a pedir habitación.

—Lo siento pero solo queda una—dijo la recepcionista.

—Jarut suspiro irritado y la tuvo que aceptar ya que era el único hotel en el que le gustaba hospedarse en Honolulu.

Cuando rellenó los papeles necesarios, fue con sus amigas para dales la mala noticia que dormirían los tres juntos.

—esto es un fastidio, debimos haber rentado una cabaña cerca de la playa, es mas relajante que este hotelucho cinco estrellas, demasiado moderno para mi gusto—dijo Saory, ya que era amante de lo rustico—¿no crees, Odette?

—da lo mismo, de todos modos solo estaremos aquí dos noches, si rentábamos una cabaña aseguraría quedarme ahí dentro durante todo el dia.

—bueno, ya pedi la habitación, debieron hablar antes—dijo Jarut mas irritado—vamos.

Los tres pasaron. Se relajaron, se bañaron y después de platicar un rato se fueron a dormir al igual que el grupo de Natsu. La noche era calurosa. Saory no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa y no buscaba respuesta obvia para saber por que. Se levantó para dar una caminata por la playa.

Levi estaba en un tronco casi a la orilla del mar. La brisa era calurosa y le provocaba mas calor. Había sido un error haber salido, ella tampoc había conciliado el sueño. Empezó a soplarse con un abanico y cuando miro hacia su derecha se dio cuenta que no era la única, ya que reconoció que era Gajeel el que estaba a unos treinta metros.

Se levanto del tronco y dispuesta a hacerle compañía camino hacia el, sino fue que también había una chica de cabellos chocolates que iba en su dirección.

—¿Quién será ella? —pensó.

Saory supo que no era la única loca en la playa. Vio desde lo lejos a un hombre de larga cabellera y con tal de no aburrirse y hacer nuevas amistades, camino hacia el. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el individuo la escuchara, se detuvo.

—parece ser que no soy la única con insomnio—dijo con voz soberbia—soy Saory Ikeda.

Saory no era amistosa, al contrario, se consideraba anti social pero por razones de aburrimiento estaba dispuesta a escuchar a otra persona, sino fue que la persona reconoció esa voz, esa voz potente y al mismo tiempo suave. Llena de fuerza y al mismo tiempo de inocencia. Volteó a verla y ambos abieron los ojos mas de lo normal, Saory empezó a tartamudear y Gajeel la ayudó a terminar lo que diría.

—si, soy Gajeel, Saory…

Saory, escuchando que no era un sueño, se lanzo hacia Gajeel y por falta de equilibrio, ella cayo encima de el. El quedo acostado y ella en cuatro para mirarse a los ojo.

—Gajeel ¡si! ¡eres tu! ¡eres tu, tu, tu, tu!

Saory se levantó y por consiguiente, Gajeel. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos supieron lo que querían, Saory se acerco mas al Redfox y el sin contenerse la besó.

Los dos se cegaron en la impresión que se llevaron, jamás imaginaron encontrarse. La chica se aferro mas a Gajeel. A pesar que era alta, Gajeel lo era mas y tuvo que esforzarse para poder llegar mas a su cuerpo, se paro de puntitas y él la abrazo por la cintura hasta elevarla un poco. Después de unos minutos se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y Saory comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

Grito y por consiguiente, le dio una patada en la ingle.

—¡maldito depravado! —grito mientras veía a Gajeel darse vueltas del dolor.

—¡si tu me decias con la mirada: besame, besame, cabron! —afirmo Gajeel con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡siempre supe que eras un sinvergüenza, mejor me voy.

Saory se dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo cuando Gajeel la tomo por el tobillo.

—No te vallas, tenemos cuentas que rendir… como esta eso de que te abandone.

Ella se quedo callada, bajó la mirada. Miro hacia Gajeel y le fulmino una mirada melancólica.

—te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba.

Gajeel sabia como era Saory, la conocía al igual que a Juvia. Sintió un estrujamiento en su corazón, más doloroso que el de sus genitales pateados. Se levantó muy a pesar del dolor, Saory miró hacia un lado, evitando los ojos de Redfox, quiso huir de aquella incomodidad pero sus pies le ordenaron que se quedara, quieta, que esperara a la reacción de Gajeel.

Y pareciera que su cuerpo conocía al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Él la abrazó.

Y todo esto era visto por Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaa! Ya se que debería de estar estudiando pero aquí me ven, como idiota escribiendo el intermedio, pues por esa razón me quedó corto (para mi gusto) además que lo hare lo mas corto posible para que ya empiece con la segunda temporada.**

**Al fin aparecieron mis tres Oc's: Saory Ikeda, Jarut Schwartz, Odette ****Brandt que son tres de los cinco representantes de Aqueronte y al fin apareció Sting, Rogue y Minerva, CHAAAAAN!**

**Respecto a los capítulos, hare lo posible por que solo sean 3 y asi de cortitos xDD**

**Se que no hubo nada de nalu, ni gruvia ¡ni nada! Todo porque fue capitulo conector, asi que en los dos últimos tratare el romance habido y por haber.**

**¡al fin apareció Saory! Ella será la rival de amores de Levi, muuuuuuy fuerte por cierto, entonces esperen ver sufrir a levi, porque esta mujer lo hara con creces!**

**No se que decir, reviews?**


	2. Dolor

_La chica de ojos rojos se dio cuenta que no estaba por ningún rincón de la habitación, entonces llamó a Jarut. El se despertó irritado y le dijo que no se preocupara por pequeñeces._

—_no estoy preocupada, me intriga donde este, debe de andar empiernada con algun hawaiano—dijo._

—_sea lo que sea, quiero dormir—dijo mientras se volvia a tirar a la cama, pero Odette lo levantó—que latosa son las mujeres._

—_lo que me preocupa es que desde que estuvo con Gajeel no se ha fijado en otro hombre, es como si en verdad si estuviera enamora…_

—_¿enamorada? —interrumpió sarcasticamente—por favor, Saory no es de esas tipas que se abstienen por el verdadero amor, me diste risa._

—_eso es lo raro, Jarut, si Saory esta enamorada, se esta reprimiendo y si es asi ya la perdimos, tanto que me agrada su tosca forma de ser._

_Entonces la chica dio un suspiro y por cosiguiente, camino hacia el balcón y fue grande su asombro lo que acababa de presenciar, como la habitación estaba en el tercer piso era fácil reconocer que era Saory abrazando a un tipo._

—_lo veo y no lo creo…—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y jalaba a Jarut hacia la salida—acompañame, esto lo tengo que ver mas cerca._

_El chico se irritó mas pero también tuvo curiosidad de lo que vio Odette y le siguió el juego. Cuando bajaron del hotel el también se asombro y lo mejor fue que reconocieron que era Gajeel._

—_ahora entiendo las ganas de venir a Hawai—dijo entre risas—Saory es toda una bruja._

—_eso siempre lo hemos sabido—contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacion—¿contenta, Sao? —pensó._

_Pero con lo que no contaban fue que a lado de ellos paso una chica de cabello azul, Jarut solo se burlo y Odette se quedó atónita, pareciera que estaba envuelta en una telenovela dramática en donde una chica ve a su amado abrazando a una chica y estalla en llanto._

—_Jarut, tu eres bueno consolando a tipas y terminas enpiernadas con ellas, asi que esta es tu oportunidad—dijo con cinismo._

—_esta no me gusta, se ve bien niña, pero quiero saber si es por Gajeel por la que esta llorando, seria irónico, ¿no?_

_Jarut camino a paso rápido para alcanzar a Levi. Pensó en una y mil formas de terminar enredándola en sus encantos. Cuando la alcanzo fue justamente en la puerta del hotel. La tomó de la muñeca y de manera suave logro que Levi lo mirase a los ojos. Jarut sonnrio y quito las lagrimas que había derramado._

—_¿sabes que? Las niñas lindas como tu no deben de llorar._

_Levi quiso mandar al diablo al tipo porque tenia idea de sus intenciones, pero ahora no estaba para eso, le había dolido en cierta parte lo que había visto con Gajeel. Levanto la vista y de pronto Jarut la besó._

_El se irrito ya que por lo visto Levi no sabia besar, pero como el era un experto en el arte del erotismo logro a que ella pudiera aprender un poco apenas en su primer beso. Después de alejarse, sonrio pícaramente y la condujo a la habitación de el._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta, le mandó un mensaje a Odette para que no estorbara._

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Dolor.

Al dia siguiente, Jarut despertó al medio dia, mas irritado de costumbre y cuando se levanto de la cama para ir al baño, Odette se atravezo en su camino para interrogarle.

—dime que hiciste con la mocosa esa—dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja—otra mas a tus brazos?

—eso quisiera, es tan irritante que me dieron ganas de darle una noche que jamás olvidaría pero meh, es tan infantil que me dieron ganas de jugar con sus cachetes y gritarle: ¡eres una ingenua!

El chico paso a lado de Odette y cuando entro al baño azoto la puerta. Odette cruzo los brazos y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurant del hotel se encontraban desayunando el grupo de Natsu. Era raro que Gajeel no anduviera por esos rumbos, por lo que la platica salió, esto provoco que Levi se incomodara un poco.

—se preocupan demasiado por Gajeel, sabe cuidarse solo—dijo Totomaru.

—totomaru tiene razon—dijo a sus espaldas, todos voltearon a verlo y se sorprendieron por que a lado de el estaba Saory.

—¡Saory! —grito Juvia y se levanto para abrazarla—Juvia te extraño.

—¿saory? —pregunto Erza.

—Juvia les presenta a Saory Ikeda, es una compañera de Phantom Lord ¿verdad Gajeel?

—algo asi—dijo algo incomodo ya que los chicos no evitaron las miradas indiscretas.

—que hermosa eres, Saory—halagó Mirajane.

Erza la invito a sentarse y ella acepto con gusto. Tomo lugar a lado de Lucy y Gajeel. Las preguntas empezaron a surgir y entre ellas es como pudo soportar estar reclusa en Phantom Lord.

—es demasiado traumante, pero después del año te acostumbras, adoptas costumbres de vago en lugar de volverte aplicado, por ejemplo esta—y por cosiguiente suelta un eructo—perdón por las damas que están aquí.

—me caes bien—comento cana.

—deberia—dijo en susurros Gajeel pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para que Saory escuchara y como es curiosa, preguntó—¿no me comentaste que entraras a Fairy Tail por intercambio?

Los chicos se quedaron callados, no por incomodidad, sino porque no sabían que decir por el asombro, ella era conocida de Gajeel y eso facilitaría la adaptación. Saory les sonrio porque en el fondo les agradaban a excepción de Levi, algo le decía que tendría roce de personalidad con ella.

Después del desayuno se fueron a jugar voleybol a la playa. Los que no optaron por irse a recostar acompañados de una piña colada. Natsu era uno de los que tenia ventaja en el juego, sin contar de Laxus, Bixlow y Gajeel. En las sombrillas se encontraban Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levi y Gray.

—no puedo creer que la tal Saory sea tan buena jugando—comentó Gray—esta al nivel de Natsu.

—Saory es buena en deportes—comentó Juvia.

—es una lastima que haya decidido irse a Aqueronte ¿no? —Comentó Erza.

Lo que no contaba juvia, después de un año, es que detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros caminaba rumbo a ellos el chico moreno que era amigo fiel de Saory. Llevaba puesta una bermuda y una camisa sin mangas, huaraches, sobrero de paja y lentes obscuros. Llevaba la misma sonrisa cinica que lo caracterizaba y que derretía a muchas chicas que lo mirasen. Cuando llego a las sombrillas llamo a Saory y esta fue a su llamado.

—¿tan rápido haces amigos y no invitas?

—pues me encontré con dos viejos amigos, conocidos tuyos—dijo señalando tanto a Gajeel y después apunto hacia las sombrillas.

Jarut se quedó atonito cuando la vio y una sonrisa sincera apareció. Juvia se tensó y gray lo noto, tomo su mano como señal de protección. El moreno se acerco a ellos, se paro frente a la Loxar y extendió la mano para saludarla.

—tiempo sin vernos, Juvia.

—Juvia no quiere saludarte—dijo molesta.

—total, yo no quería hacerlo—comento indiferente—¿tu eres Gray Fullbuster, no?

—Jarut, creo haber escuchado de ti, ¿eres hijo del señor Schwartz? —dijo molesto.

—estas en todo—dijo sonriente—si me equivoco eres—dijo mirando ahora a Erza—Erza Scarlet, como no reconocerte por tu singular cabello rojo. Y también esta Mirajane Strauss, amo tus hoteles.

—gracias, Jarut—contestó Mirajane—siempre sirviendo a los clientes.

—como dioses—dijo halagando.

Después miro a levi y esta se cohibió. Se paro frente a ella, tomo su mano para besarla y sonrio.

—¿mejor?

—un poco—contestó.

—¿Cómo que un poco? Quita esa cara de amargada y vamos, te invito a caminar.

Levi se sonrojo y aceptó la oferta. En la cancha todos obnservaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Jet y Droy estallaban en celos mientras que Gajeel se mostro frio a la situación pero tuvo el presentimiento que Jarut algo tramaba y era raro que de la noche a la mañana, Saory se llevara con el.

Camino a paso veloz y cuando levi tomo la mano de Jarut, este lo jalo para evitar que se la llevara. Miro con furia a Saory y la señalo para reclamarle.

—¿Cómo te etreves a llevarte con el? ¡despues de lo que nos hizo! —miro a Jarut y este estaba serio, no quitaba la vista de Gajeel, no le tenia miedo ni mucho menos tenia intenciones de responder si se atrevía a golpearlo.

—¿ahora resulta que tu me dices con quien llevarnos? Tu debes de agradecerle a el que ahora estemos fuera de Phantom Lord, el nos saco de ese infierno—contestó a la defensiva del de los ojos obscuros—Jarut siempre estuvo de nuestra parte.

—¿despues de lo que intentaron hacerte?

—el no sabia—dijo cohibiendose—¡por eso el los dejo adentro!

—ella dice la verdad—dijo en tono tranquilo—si tantas ganas tienes de golpearme por excederme de mi poder los acepto, solo que Saory, ni Levi y ni los demas no merecen que vean este espectáculo.

Gajeel gruño de coraje y solo para no preocupar a nadie lo soltó y camino hacia el hotel. Detrás de el iba Saory para contarle la historia que había detrás de la amistad incondicional con Jarut.

Juvia seguía incomoda a pesar que Jarut se había ido con Levi a dar un paseo. La pregunta incomoda llego a cerca de por que Gajeel había actuado asi además, las cuestiones fueron dichas de lo poco que habían mencionado el ojos rojos y la castaña.

—Jarut fue el presidente estudiantil de Phantom Lord, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Por eso Gajeel y Juvia lo odian, por déspota.

—¿entonces por que Saory cambio de opinión? —preguntó Lucy.

—Juvia también se lo pregunta, confía en Saory pero en Jarut no.

La intriga seguía pero Juvia se encargo de despejar las dudas. Conforme fue aumentando la informacion, los demás empezaron a dudar e igual creyeron que era mala influencia para Levi.

La tarde pasó y todos se dispersaron para hacer las actividades que tanto le gustaban. Natsu empezó a correr por la playa cuando de pronto se le ocurrió invitar a Lucy que caminaran juntos, pero después pensó que la gran parte del dia se la habían pasado ahí, asi que decidió llevarla a algun restaurant cercano.

—¡vamos! ¿o me piensas rechazar? — dijo con una carita de perrito—por favor…

—esta bien—dijo suspirando, alzo la vista y le sonrió—solo espera a que me cambie.

Lucy entro a su habitación y en poco tiempo regreso. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes y unos jeans. Natsu ofreció su mano y Lucy la tomó con gusto. Tomaron el elevador y cuando iban saliendo, Cana los observo y sonrio con malicia

—no pierden el tiempo ustedes—pensó, siguió su camino y vió a Gray junto a Juvia—y estos tampoco y para el colmo me dieron ganas de molestarlos—dijo con malicia mientras sacaba el celular para mandarles mensajes a todos—esto se pondrá bueno.

La noche estaba empezando a caer. Lucy y Natsu se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista. Tuvo suerte en encontrar un buen restaurante con ambiente romantico. La música pareciera que los uniera mas conforme avanzaba. Sus movimientos se volvían mas comprometedores y por que no los eran si el buscaba el momento preciso para besarla. Ella intentaba alejarse con tal de tentarlo mas, como toda una hechicera. El se acerco mas y mas y se detuvieron a la mitad de la música. Se miraron a los ojos y justo cuando estaban por besarse todos aparecieron de repente.

—¡sorpresa! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Natsu se alejo de ella, ambos estaban apenados mientras que los demás estallaron de risa.

—nomas los dejamos unas horas y en dos horas mas te la llevas a la cama, Natsu—dijo entre risas Cana.

Uno de los meseros del local les pidió que guardaran silencio ya que varios clientes se habían quejado de la hiperactividad de los recién llegados y no tuvieron mas que salir del restaurant.

Natsu estaba irritado ya que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con la rubia, incluso había pensado en pedirle que fuera su novia.

—todo conforme al plan—dijo Gray a Erza—ahora Natsu debe de estarnos maldiciendo en su mente.

—hubiera preferido que se lo dijera ahora mismo—comentó la pelirroja.

—meh, es divertido ver a Natsu irritado por nuestra culpa, ya veras que caera y será seguro, solo ten paciencia

Como ya no podían regresar al restaurant, decidieron irse a un antro, donde la pasaron toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron tarde ya que regresaron del antro a las cuatro de la mañana. Después de tomar ducha se organizaron y decidieron irse a una de las playas privadas de Hawaii con tal de no encontrarse con la multitud.

Jellal estaba feliz porque cerca de esa playa se encontraban unas cabañas y ahí le tenia una sorpresa a Erza. Una cena de ensueño y la promesa que seria consumada con un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Se había esforzado en decidirse ya que tenia que ser de lujo. Cuando todos ya estaban en la playa. Jellal se encargó de comentarle a Erza que en la tarde quería verla hermosa, mas de lo que acostumbraba a verse.

Ella tuvo la idea de una sopresa, por lo que le cumpliría el capricho a su novio. Después de darle un tierno beso se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el agua.

Gray era el único que estaba sentado en la orilla debido a su hidrofobia. Juvia se sentía mal porque no podría estar con ella. Juvia adoraba el mar, bañarse en sus aguas para olvidar cada herida que le había hecho su vida, de igual forma ella debería de padecer hidrofobia por una mala anécdota de Phantom Lord pero ella era fuerte y asi es como aprendió a nadar como ninguna. Desde la lejanía veía a su amado intentando mojarse los pies.

—Juvia desearía que Gray estuviera aqui—dijo ella entre suspiros.

Pero ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba lejos de lo debido. La tarde se estaba tiñiendo de color naranja con tonos rojizos y cuando ella vio los colores plasmados en el cielo, lo único que vio fue azul violento.

Los chicos se había percaptado de la ola, entonces algunos fueron a buscar a Juvia pero la voz de Erza impidió que lo hicieran. Gray estaba atonito.

—¿quieres salvarla? ¡hazlo! —grito mientras lo sacudia—¡que tu miedo no deje que la salven!

Tanto Natsu como los demás se detuvieron, sabia a lo que se refería Erza, si el amor de Gray era mas fuerte que su miedo iria a salvarla, pero no había tiempo, el empezó a temblar.

Tenia miedo, el agua estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida anteriomente. Sus piernas tembalab y empezó a sentir frio debido a su impotencia. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta para alejarse de todo, incluso valiéndole la vida de juvia, el tipo de ojos y cabellera obscura pasó como una ráfaga rumbo a donde estaba la peliazul. Al poco tiempo Juvia estaba sana y salva.

Sus amigos vieron con cara de decepcion a Gray. Jarut salía del mar con Juvia en sus brazos, por fortuna estaba consiente ya que el la auxilio con tiempo.

—¡para nada sirvió que te lanzara una semana en el el lago de Phantom Lord! —dijo furioso a Juvia.

—Ju…Juvia tenia miedo de morir—dijo entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba.

Gray se sintió mas impotente ver como otra persona que no fuera el la salvaba, además ella lo abrazaba. Cerro su puño por impotencia y cuando miro hacia enfrente, ya estaba Jarut con una mirada pesada postrándose a sus ojos.

—¡cobarde! —dijo, Gray sintió pánico ya que los ojos de Jarut mostraban seriedad, pareciera que ahora entendía a Juvia del porque lo detestaba, era esa mirada soberbia que incluso el le daba miedo—ahora tu encárgate de ella, a ver si para eso sirves, inútil…

Jarut le entregó a Juvia, los demás intentaron detenerlo para agradecerle pero el se negó, pero antes de irse volteó de nuevo hacia Juvia y después a Gray.

—si le vuelve a pasar algo, no te lo perdonare.

—¿tu quien eres para ponerle ordenes a Gray—grito Natsu, ya que le había molestado que le dijera inútil o cobarde a Gray.

—alguien que si pudo salvar a Juvia.

Jarut se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Gray desde que se reencontró con Juvia. Vio disimuladamente como el tomó su mano como símbolo de protección y al mismo tiempo de posesión, que nadie se atreviera a tocarla. Sonrio con malicia ya que supo que tenia una buena competencia y al mismo se alegro porque al parecer Juvia al fin había encontrado a alguien que la haría feliz, pero igual esa posibilidad empezó a hacerse menos cuando recordó la situación de Gray. el también sabia y conocía acerca de la novia de Gray.

Juvia termino de sacar el agua que se había tragado, miro hacia gray quien tenia una mirada ensombrecida. Los demás ahí se quedaron sin decir nada, entendían a Gray y al mismo estaban decepcionados, sobre todo Natsu y Erza quienes creyeron que podrían sacarle el miedo al agua.

El empezó a caminar rumbo hacia las cabañas. Juvia se aferro al pecho de su amado ya que estaba triste por haberlo preocupado y avergonzada por haber abrazado a Jarut, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida porque le había salvado la vida, aunque daría lo que fuera porque Gray estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, el la deposito en la cama, entonces se hinco en el suelo a lado de ella y empezó a llorar.

A Juvia se le estrujo el corazón, tuvo sentimientos encontrados y no sabía qué hacer por la situación. No quería hacer sentirlo mal por lo que tuvo miedo a hablar y lo abrazo.

—soy un cobarde… no tuve el valor para salvarte, perdóname—dijo entre su llanto.

—Juvia no cree que Gray sea un cobarde, entiende su miedo pero igual se pregunta por que lo tiene.

Gray se seco las lagrimas y Juvia lo invitó a sentarse a lado de ella, la tomo de la mano y después de encontrar las palabras para contarle, alzo la mirada y empezó con su anécdota.

—yo… de pequeño, alguien intentó ahogarme, nunca supe quien era pero solo recuerdo que estuve al borde de la muerte y después vi a mi madrina salvarme…

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—poco después de la muerte de mis padres.

Juvia bajo la cabeza y de nuevo abrazo a su amado, el siguió llorando en silencio hasta que vieron el ocaso por la ventana que estaba frente al mar.

—Juvia le quitara todos sus miedos a Gray, ella lo promete.

Mientras tanto, Gajeel se encontraba recostado en la orilla de la playa, pensando acerca de lo que le había dicho Saory el dia anterior. Discutieron acerca del porque ella decidió llevarse con Jarut aun sabiendo lo que había pasado en Phantom Lord.

Entre tanta discusión terminaron en la habitación de ella, entonces supo que Odette también estaba ahí, pero debido a su obsesión de tener la piel blanca sin quemaduras del sol prefería estar aburriéndose en su recamara que divirtiéndose afuera. El se tiro a la cama, esperando las escusas de ambas chicas.

—Jarut es inteligente, el nos protegió sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta y nos lo contó con lujo de detalle, una de las razones es que el dejo adentro a todos los que nos hicieron daño.

—eso no me convence—dijo el cruzado de brazos—¿y que hay de ustedes? ¿no me digan que el mandó a esos imbéciles a que abusaran de ustedes para protegerlas?

—¡el no sabía! ¿si recuerdas que al día siguiente Markus tenía una herida en la pierna? Cuando el se enteró de eso los castigó…

—¿de que te enojas Gajeel? —Comentó Odette —ante acción hubo reacción y si no fuera por eso no…

Gajeel le avento una almohada a Odette, sabia lo que diría y por su reacción un tono carmesí apareció tanto en el como la castaña.

—no recuerdes cosas desagradables—comentó Saory—nos creas o no, no nos convenceras para que dejemos de hablar a Jarut, estamos agradecidas con el.

Gajeel sabia que terca era Saory, por lo que se levanto y salió de su habitación.

El seguía hundido en sus pensamientos. Odette tenia razón, si no fuera por esos tipos que estuvieron a un hilo de abusar de ellas, el no se hubiera armado de valor y hubiera tomado a Saory. Fue en un arranque de ira y de impotencia, pero también de extraños sentimientos que tenia por ella. Le gustaba pero le costaba admitirlo por el carácter de ella.

Cerro los ojos y recordó cada parte de ese encuentro, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho por lo que se asusto. Se levanto de golpe y frente a el se encontraba Levi jugando a tirarse agua con Jet y Droy.

—tengo que hablar con ella—pensó—quiero saber que le dijo ese sinvergüenza de Jarut.

La noche cayo y la mayoría se fueron a hacer una hoguera entre la arena. A pesar del calor la hicieron para platicar anécdotas o alguna que otra historia de terror. Pero a excepción de unas cuatro parejitas ausentes.

—a veces me pregunto que le vio Jellal a Erza—se preguntaba Ever Green en voz alta.

—¿los pechos? —dijo Ino.

—es masoquista—ahora agregó Cana.

—no sé, pero estoy feliz que al fin encontrara a su media naranja—dijo con voz dulce Mirajane—eso es lo que vale.

El grupo hablaba de los sentimientos de Jellal, mientras que el estornudo. El junto con su novia estaban tomando una romantica cena con mariscos y las exóticas frutas de la isla.

Fue de maravilla. Jellal no era demasiado detallista pero hacia el esfuerzo de ofrecerle lo que estuviera a su alcance. Sabia que pedirle matrimonio con una cena sencilla y a solas pera demasiado sencillo, pero lo que valia era que lo hacia con sentimiento.

El se hinco frente a ella, era muy predecible y Erza empezó a tensarse de la emoción.

—se que es muy pronto pero es necesario, además que ya no soporto ocultar nuestra relación, además que tanto tu como yo queremos esto.

Cuando dijo esto, de su guayabera sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de color roja, la abrió y en ella había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y en el centro un diamante.

Erza empezó a derramar lagrimas de emoción y antes que le dijera al frase, ella lo abrazó, ese era un si definitivo.

—¿te gustaría ser Erza de Fernandez? —dijo Jellal mas apenado, debido al cachondo abrazo se su novia.

—¡claro que si! —contestó sacando toda la alegría.

El supo que diría si, pero con tal de asegurarle, fue la razón por la cual decidió dar el gran paso de pedirle matrimonio y supo que valió la pena.

Gajeel jalo a Levi hasta que llegaron a un rompe olas. Ella no comprendía pero estaba nerviosa. Tener a Gajeel a solas la estremecía, pero igual le causaba dolor debido al abrazo que vio junto con Saory.

El se paro frente a ella y pidió que dejara de mirar al suelo y la mirara a el. Esto provoco que el corazón de Levi saltara, apenas pudo levantar la vista por vergüenza y por la escasez de estatura de ella.

—¿Qué… quieres?

—¿Qué relación tienes con el idiota de Jarut—dijo entre dientes, trantando de disimular su molestia, cosa que no pudo lograr.

Levi no entendía la actitud ofensiva de Gajeel, pero lo que si sabía es que debería de dejar sus fantasías en que Gajeel quisiera algo con ella, entonces decidió no contarle nada.

—¿eso que te importa? —dijo altanera, hasta ella se sorprendió ya que siempre era la chica dulce y amable, pero ya no mas, solo en caso de el.

—¡claro que si! Conociendo lo pisoleta que es Jarut, cada chica que se le atraviesa es cada chica que se lleva a la cama ¿acaso tu también fuiste una más? Noté tu sonrojo.

Levi recordó esa noche cuando él la encerró en su habitación. El beso le había gustado y por qué no si era el primero que había tenido. Cuando el cerro la puerta, ella se aferro a su cuerpo y empezó a llorar.

Jamás vio intenciones de el de llevársela a la cama, al contrario, se mostro paciente escuchando el dolor de Levi cuando vio a Gajeel en brazos de otra.

—¡claro que no! El es un caballero no como tu…—dijo recordando el coqueteo con Ino, pero también se le vino en su mente una frase que fue inevitable decir—¿estás celoso?

—yo no me considero un hombre celoso—dijo cerrando los ojos—pero sé qué clase de cucaracha es Jarut...¡entiéndelo!

Levi no supo que contestar pero lo que había dicho Gajeel le bastaba para su hipótesis: se preocupaba por ella.

—lo único que se atrevió a hacerme fue en darme mi primer beso—dijo avergonzada ya que no tenia motivos para contarle esa intimidad—y a escucharme…

—¿y eso a mi qué? —Contestó irritado—haz lo que quieras—dijo y después se dio la media vuelta para alejarse.

El estaba furioso por la actitud infantil de Levi. En cambio en ella apareció una curvatura en sus labios de satisfacción. No debía de perder las esperanzas: estaba celoso.

A Natsu le había costado, por segunda vez en el viaje estar a solas con Lucy. Solo esperaba que esta vez nadie los interrumpiera ya que necesitaba hablar con ella temas serios como el noviazgo que tiene con Loki. Abordaba la posibilidad de que también fuera libre y ahora si tuvieran una relación. El y ella libre ¿Qué mas podrían pedir?

Entonces ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la playa. El entonces carraspeo para empezar con la conversación que tanto deseaba tener con ella.

—entonces ¿ya sabes lo de Loki? —preguntó y Lucy bajo la mirada con melancolía.

—lo sé todo, Levi y Juvia me contaron, perdón por haber dudado de ti, tú me lo advertiste.

—Pero no sabes otra parte—dijo el más apenado que nunca.

Solo él y Lissana sabían a lo que referían, que el estuvo a punto de poseerla. Sabía que ella merecía saber la verdad y a costa de que ella lo odiara, se tragó todo su miedo.

La miro a los ojos y ella se dejo llevar por sus orbes grises.

—yo… yo también soy un sinvergüenza y si no fuera por Lissana, yo te pude haber hecho mía… pero en ese entonces no sabía que estabas drogada…

Lucy se tomo esto por sorpresa. Quería golpearlo y gritarle lo pervertido que era, pero también estaba la contraparte que él no sabía de su estado. Suspiro para no hacer una locura y le sonrió.

—¿y por que querías hacerme tuya? —preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

—por qué no permitiría que Loki lo hiciera primero… y yo creí que estabas en tus cinco sentidos… esto me da vergüenza decirlo pero maldición… te veías tan cachonda con el y me…

—¿y qué? —pregunto ella curiosa…

Pero la pregunta no fue respondida ya que Gajeel caminaba con pasos pesados y tirando maldiciones por todos lados.

—¿celoso yo? ¡Por favor! —dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿y a este que le pasa? —se preguntó Natsu con ironia.

—creo que lo mismo que a ti—contestó Lucy divertida.

La noche era fresca y todos a excepción de Gray y Juvia dormían. Ella tenia de las mano al joven y el se oponía a meterse al mar. Tenía tanto miedo pero también quería hacerlo por su bien y para quedar bien con Juvia.

—no… tengo miedo—dijo entre sollozos y después se aferro a Juvia—quiero ir a la cama, por favor.

—Juvia quiere que no tenga miedo—dijo sonriente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y empezaba a tocar el agua—no hace daño.

—Pero a mi si—dijo aun agarrado a ella—Juvia, será imposible que deje de tenerle miedo al agua.

Pero Juvia no lo escuchaba. Siguió caminando hacia el interior del agua. Gray empezó a temblar por miedo y porque el agua estaba fría. Juvia no le gustaba que gray, el gran heredero de la empresa Fullbuster le tuviera miedo a nada, ella era miedosa pero desde que lo conoció cada fantasma que la atormentaban se habían ido y se lo agradecía de corazón. El siguió aferrado a ella hasta que Juvia pidió que abrieran los ojos y el agua los cubría hasta el pecho.

Gray no podía creerlo, tenia años teniéndole miedo al agua, incluso no se podía bañar en un Jacuzzi. Seguía teniendo miedo, no lo ocultaba, pero estar aferrado al cuerpo de Juvia era lo que le permitía tocar el agua hasta ese nivel. Empezó a reírse y Juvia lo acompaño. Pronto el beso nació entre los dos.

Después regresaron a la orilla donde se recostaron en la arena y observaron la luna en cuarto creciente. El cielo estaba obscuro que si volteaban hacia los lados no se darían cuenta de la presencia de alguien.

Pronto se miraron a los ojos y la cortesía desapareció. Él la beso hasta desahogar todo su amor por ella. Juvia se dejó llevar por las manos del chico hasta que las ganas de agotaron y el cansancio por el día los invadió.

Entonces regresaron al hotel donde pocos habían regresado a las habitaciones porque varios decidieron rentar cabañas para pasar la noche cerca del mar.

Juvia se despidió de el con un beso. Entonces ella entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Gray apoyo su cabeza en la pared y empezó a alegrarse. El día le había ofrecido maldiciones como bendiciones.

Fue de nuevo a su habitación. Tuvo suerte que no había nadie. Prendió la luz y entonces a lado de la cama había un buró y arriba de él estaba un pequeño sobre.

Él lo levanto y cuando vio su nombre plasmado en el, supo que debía abrirlo aunque en su interior empezó a surgir un sentimiento de pánico.

Que creció más conforme leía la carta. Cuando termino se desfalleció en el suelo y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. Su pecho guardaba rabia y resentimiento. Parecía que la vida era cruel con el y los fantasmas que había encerrado desde hace mucho tiempo, olvidando el trauma de la pérdida de sus padres volvieron a surgir, abriendo las cicatrices que el con ansias quería sanar, estaban por sanar pero de nuevo, sangraban.

"_si quieres saber quienes mataron a tus padres, ve mañana a la bodega 5 al medio día, sin compañía"_

**HOLA! Se que el capitulo no fue a su expectativa pero lo siento! Era necesario poner todo esto xD y en el próximo capitulo no prometo poner nalu pero si drama… mucho drama y Gale xDD**

**Como me quitaron dos muelas del juicio (las ultimas xD) no puedo usar la compu por una semana, entonces como mi mama se fue de parranda la estoy usando a escondidas para subir capitulo (notese la baja calidad de narración) por eso me atrevi a subirlo asi, meeeh. Con esto doy a demostrar que mis vacaciones son del asco!**

**El próximo capitulo es el ultimo del intermedio y empiezo con la segunda temporada muajajaajaaj**

**Curiosidades: **

**la escena donde Juvia se estaba ahogando la pensé desde el tercer capitulo del fic, en ese entonces gray si la salvaría porque aun no tenia contemplado a Jarut (se supone que después venia una escena comprometedora, pero la deje para después D) sorry por hacerlos sufrir.**

**La pedida de matrimonio de Jellal a Erza iba a terminar en un lemon, pero meeh, los quiero hacer sufrir de nuevo D**

**Tengo dibujos de Odette, Saory y de Jarut, estos están en mi cuenta de deviantart (viboreen si quieren, sino les dejo los links en el prox capitulo para el que quiera :3)**

**Reviews? Abajo :3**


	3. heridas

_Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba empacando su equipaje. Estaba irritado ya que detestaba hacerlo. Desde que se rebelo contra sus padres le dijo adiós a las libertades, a los lujos y a los criados de la casa. Era molesto pero necesario, según su padre. Cuando termino de guardar la ultima prenda, cerró la maleta y consiguiente la bajo de la cama._

_Mientras detrás de el, se encontraba la web cam prendida y en ella se reflejaban la cara sus dos amigos._

—_esto que estoy presenciando es de contarse a mis nietos—bromeó la chica que mostraba el monitor de la portátil de Sting. De ojos razgados, piel apiñonada y sensuales labios. A lado de la ventana de ella estaba la imagen del chico de ojos rojos y cabellera obscura._

—_Minerva, supongo que presenciaste… ¿todo?_

—_claro—contestó en son de sarcasmo—aun no puedo creer el castigo que te pusieron tus padres, todo con tal de decir que su forma de llevar la empresa apestaba._

—_te lo merecias—comentó Rogue._

—_¡calla! —contestó en un grito lleno de ira—¿saben la otra razón por la que estoy irritado? Que tu, si tu, Minerva, que se te haya ocurrido la grandiosa idea de irnos a Chicago ahora mismo ¡si! Como la mujercita tiene miedo quiere conocer a lo largo y ancho Fairy Tail._

—_es nomas pura estrategia—contestó cinica—además, preferiría acostumbrarme al ambiente de Chicago, saben que adoro mucho San Francisco y otros aires me pueden afectar._

_La chica se paso la mano en sus mejillas por pura vanidad, Sting camino hacia la cama y se tumbó, derrotado._

—_Minerva solo lo quiere hacer para acostumbrarnos, eso es todo—dijo Rogue—a mi parecer no es por cobardia, solo es por prevención._

—_asi es querido—dijo la chica—además ¿no te estoy salvando de tus padres? Osea, de sus castigos absurdos, aca tendras a mis criados bajo tu merced ¿Qué mas quieres?_

_Sting dio un suspiro. Conocía a Minerva y ahora mismo ella estaba pensando que el era un idiota manipulable y que se merecía el castigo, pero le intrigaba las verdaderas intenciones acerca de Fairy Tail. Según él, Minerva odiaba a su padre pero también ella lo apoyaba respecto a que Sabertooth debería de ser la mejor escuela, no la entendía, quizás solo eso porque en lo demás coincidían y mucho. Sin contar que admiraba su forma de manipular a las personas, su naturaleza fría y su calculo en resolver cualquier problema._

—_Lo único que quiero es que me hereden la empresa de una vez y demostrarles a los inútiles de mis padres la razón por la que ya no prospera como cuando la tenia mi abuelo_

_Ella se rio a carcajadas y Rogue solo escuchaba la conversación. El se levanto de la cama para callar a Minerva pero dejo de reírse. Le mostro una mirada de enojo y ella solo le sonrió, cinica._

—_quiero ver como le haces la competencia a los Dragneel, ellos son los mejores del continente… quiero disfrutarlo ¿serás capaz de superar el diseño vanguardista de los Dragneel? Recuerda que los Fullbuster y los Scarlet están de su lado y eso ya es de admirarse, jamás se había visto al viejoRobert aliarse con una empresa, eso quiere decir que tiene buen control._

—_eso ya lo tengo calculado—respondió arrogante—les demostrare que puedo llevar a la cima a Sabertooth y de paso, también consigo la clave de destruir a los Dragneel._

—_Definitivamente, tengo que presenciar esto—pensó Minerva mientras observaba detalladamente la sonrisa llena de determinación de Sting._

Capítulo 3: heridas

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Todos ya se habían levantado a excepción de Gajeel. Tenia resaca debido a que después de apagar la hoguera prefirió irse al bar del hotel y bebió tanto que no supo a que horas termino yendo a la cama. La razón por la que se puso asi fue por el carácter temperamental de Saory. La quería pero no se convencía de la amistad de Jarut y además que Levi andaba de ensimosa cuando estuvieron en la hoguera. No la entendía, un dia se la pasaba de fría y como mandril en celo, pero admitia que podría usarla cuando necesitaría deshacerse de algun estrés, total, el era hombre pero levi no era voluptuosa y lo único que le sumaba un punto es que era mujer.

Una chica bajita, incluso la comparaba con un duendecillo, con pocos pechos pero lo que le rescataba de ella es que no era superficial, se basaba más a los sentimientos. El no le interesaba eso pero detestaba a las mujeres superficiales, por lo menos eso le admiraba.

Se paso los dedos en las sienes, el dolor era insoportable. Jaló la cajonera del buro y tomo las pastillas que estaban ahí. Después de un rato el dolor fue bajando hasta que ya tenía la mejoría necesaria para bañarse.

Mientras tanto, Saory preguntó a quien reconocía de los amigos de Gajeel si donde estaba. Después Elfman le dio indicaciones que estaba en su habitación. Cuando llego a ella, abrió la puerta sin educación y lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la regadera.

—¿con que te bañas? —pensó mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

Natsu buscaba la forma de alejar a Lucy de todos para estar a solas. Cuando pudo lograr su objetivo se la llevó a uno de los rompe olas que estaba a varios metros de la playa del hotel con el pretexto que había visto algo maravilloso y merecía que lo viera.

Y tuvo la suerte que a pesar que era mentira, apareció un nido de aves exóticas, Lucy se sorprendió ya que eran de color rojo y la madre los estaba alimentando.

Lucy seguía observándolos y Natsu como idiota a lado de ella. No sabía como empezar a expresar todo lo que sentía con ella. La voluntad se esfumó con solo verla, ya que en la noche se propuso a hacerlo a como diera lugar. Pero Natsu solo podía declararse bajo presión y al parecer ni Erza y Gray no se veían interesados en hacerlo. Según su plan era que se agobiara el mismo, que el mismo se ejerciera presión.

El no entendía las intenciones de su prima y su mejor amigo, pero sin saberlo, el mismo se estaba presionando.

Lucy le dio las gracias por haberles enseñado a esas aves, jamás en su vida las había visto, después de un par de fotos camino hacia la playa donde se mojó la cara ya que le ardía por las quemaduras que se hizo por la caminata.

Natsu le tomó la mano para que ambos se miraran a los ojos. El corazón de Lucy empezó a latir con más intensidad. Cuando él supo que sus nervios empezaron se acerco para susurrarle al oído que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿en qué quieres que te ayude? —preguntó incrédula.

—en declararme—dijo en un hilo de voz, apostaba a que estaba sonrojado debido a que el calor de la vergüenza lo invadió.

Lucy se quedó sin habla por unos minutos hasta que asimiló lo que trataba de decir. Decidió ayudarlo tomando la mano de él y la elevó a la altura de sus pechos. El contacto lo tranquilizó más porque demostraba que no era un sueño ni que estaba pintado.

—es que soy un idiota para estas cosas, veras, soy bueno para coquetear pero para esto… soy un idiota, lo siento y lo único que se me ocurre es… besarte… es que yo…

Lucy quería huir de ahí, le resultaba patético y vergonzoso, pero también no podía dejarlo solo, seria rechazarlo. De alguna manera le había tomado cariño por las intenciones bondadosas de él en protegerla pero aun seguía el rencor de cuando la quiso tomarla mientras tenia los síntomas de la droga que Loki le había dado.

—esperare cuando estés listo, es eso, es que aun no estás listo—dijo ella mientras soltaba su mano.

—¿Qué? No, yo quiero decirlo pero…

—no estás listo, lo repito.

—¡claro que si!

—¿no acabas de cortar con Lissana? No estás listo Natsu, al igual yo no estoy lista para darte una respuesta, Natsu, se tus intenciones y las correspondo de corazón pero tampoco quiero irme tan rápido, compréndeme pero ambos necesitamos tiempo para arreglar nuestras cabezas, yo aun no logro asimilar todo esto… tus amigos, mis amigos, nuestros sentimientos… todo lo que ha pasado en este año de conocernos…

Lucy tomo su hombro y le sonrió. Natsu suspiró, no tenía nada más que aceptar la propuesta de la rubia. Le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que si se lo daba en los labios, arruinaría todo.

Saory abrió la puerta del baño y Gajeel se tapó sus genitales cuando vio que era chica de ojos violetas.

—¡mierda! ¿Por qué chingaos entras sin tocar?

Gajeel estaba rojo mientras Saory lo miraba sin importarle sus condiciones.

—que va a ser, te tapas como si no te conociera ¿o no recuerdas que tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida?

—¿no que eso quedo en el pasado? Mierda, no te entiendo, después de eso prometiste que jamás hablaríamos al respecto y ahora lo estas men…—cuando estaba diciendo esto, volteo a verla y se estaba desvistiendo—¿¡que mierda estás haciendo!?

—¿no me puedo bañar contigo? Mira que ambos nos conocemos completitos—dijo mientras empezaba a burlarse de él—pero tener sexo en la regadera no estaría nada mal.

Saory terminó en quitarse la tanga y se metió a la regadera con él. Gajeel se mostraba nervioso, no la miraba pero lo que desconocía es que ella se dio cuenta de las ganas que le traía.

—Deja de hacerte la vista gorda—dijo entre risas—yo sé que quieres.

—¡es que mierda! Sabes que… si quieres sexo, sexo tendrás, pero no aquí.

Gajeel cerró la regadera, cargo a Saory y se la llevo a la cama. La aventó y ella supo lo que haría. El la miro de pies a cabeza mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios, ella empezó a excitarse mientras el empezaba a besarla salvajemente.

—sí que traes ganas—dijo entre gemidos la chica—yo también, te deseo.

—Te quiero…—le respondió agitado, Saory abrió los ojos y después tomó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

—pues yo te quiero… dentro de mi—dicho esto, lo beso apasionadamente— y rápido—dijo mientras se despegaba de él y tomaba su mano y la condujo entre sus piernas.

—como diga, jefa—respondió mientras se acomodaba y justo cuando empezaba a unirse a ella, la puerta sonó.

Gajeel la jaló hacia el piso y cuando cayeron, rodaron hacia debajo de la cama, tenía un mal presentimiento de fuera quien fuera.

—Gajeel, voy a entrar.

Cuando ambos reconocieron la voz, supieron que esconderse debajo de la cama fue buena idea, cuando Levi entró no vio a nadie pero le dio curiosidad por husmear un poco por la habitación

—¿Qué hace la enana aquí? —dijo en voz baja Gajeel.

—Pues esa enana nos arruino la diversión—contestó de la misma forma.

—no está—pensó Levi mientras se disponía a retirarse, cuando cerró la puerta, Gajeel salió disparado a ponerle seguro.

—ya se me fueron las ganas, me iré a bañar—dijo Saory con resentimiento mientras se iba al baño.

Gajeel solo la observó hasta que dejó de tenerla frente a sus ojos cuando se metió al baño. La deseaba y se lo iba a demostrar. Se sentó en la cama sin ponerse nada en cima aun, con la mirada hacia la alfombra. Pensó mucho sobre los dos. Era la primera chica con la que estuvo y también la adoraba pero debido al orgullo y temperamento de ella no se había atrevido a gritarle lo mucho que lo quería.

Se vistió y mientras Saory se bañaba prendió la televisión y lo que se encontró fue un especial de The Beatles, entonces empezó el video de la canción _if I fell._

_If I fell in love with you__  
__could you promise to be true__  
__And help me understand__  
__'Cause I've been in love before__  
__And I've found that love is more__  
__That just holding hands___

_If I gave my heart to you__  
__I must be sure from the very start__  
__that you would love me more than her_

Saory también la escuchaba. Suspiro mientras se dejo llevar por la canción. Conocía esa canción por lo que sabía las intenciones de su letra. Apagó la regadera y empezó a secarse.

_If I trust in you, oh please__  
__don't run and hide,__  
__if I love you too, oh please__  
__don't hurt my pride like her___

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain__  
__And I would be sad__  
__If our new love was in vain___

_So I hope you see that I__  
__would love to love you__  
__And that see will cry__  
__when she learns we are two_

Estupidez. Asi definía al amor. Se termino de secar la melena chocolate y empezó a vestirse. Ya para eso la canción había terminado y ahora se escuchaba _your mother should know._

Salió y miro a Gajeel en silencio. Así estuvieron hasta que ella suspiro y se fue, sin decir nada. Pareciera que la canción los hizo reflexionar y el silencio era lo mejor por el momento. Ella no tuvo el valor de despedirse ya que en unas horas debía tomar el avión.

Mirajane se encontraba acostada en la playa a lado de su novio. El chico tomaba la especialidad del hotel mientras que observaba a su amada. Pensó seriamente en aquella vez en el establo cuando estuvieron juntos y la responsabilidad que le puso a ella al decirle que su familia automáticamente lo estaba obligando a darles un heredero.

Pero Mirajane no se había quejado o no había presenciado que tuviera síntomas de embarazo, según el ya debería tenerlo ya que tenía más de un mes de aquel encuentro sin protección, ya que quedaron que si no quedaba embarazada ya no le insistiría. Todo se lo daba al destino y a la fertilidad.

Mientras la observaba todo lo vio borroso. Empezó a ver las nubes grises, el mar no parecía estar lleno de vida, al contrario, todo le dio vueltas. Pareciera que la gente, el cielo y el mar se mezclaban como si los metieras a la licuadora.

No soporto la presión y corrió al baño más cercano. Entonces pudo deshacerse del malestar y de paso de la bebida que estaba consumiendo.

—¡Mierda! Que no sea eso—dijo en voz alta mientras que los empleados miraban incrédulos a Laxus salir del baño.

Mirajane aun seguía recostada boca abajo. Cuando Laxus la tuvo frente a él, la tomo de la mano y pidió que se levantara.

—lo siento mira, tenemos que ir a una farmacia—dijo preocupado e intrigado.

—¿ahora que pasa? Te vi correr al baño.

—¿sabes que los hombres también pueden tener esos síntomas? —dijo con el mismo tomo de la vez pasada.

Cuando llegaron, Laxus se encargo de pedir una prueba de embarazo. El farmacéutico los miro incrédulos ya que se veían muy jóvenes para traer un hijo al mundo. Después de la incomodidad de las miradas de los empleados y clientes, ambos salieron disparados rumbo a su habitación.

Mirajane hizo los pasos según la prueba y esperaron el tiempo debido. Cuando supieron que estuvo lista. Ambos la abrieron y notaron las dos rayas resaltadas.

—¡estoy embarazada! —Gritó Mirajane mientras tiro la prueba y abrazaba Laxus—¡lo sabia! Sabía que quedaría…

Laxus se quedo noqueado. Admitía que la noticia lo hacía feliz, el hombre más feliz del planeta pero también tenía miedos como cualquier otro: como se lo tomarían los demás y sobre todo los Strauss que son una familia con buena reputación.

—mi amor ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Mirajane acercando su rostro contra el de él.

Laxus volvió a sentir ese vértigo, corrió sin importar tirar a su novia y termino por echar todo al escusado.

Ya era casi la hora y Gray no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación. Esperaba la hora para ir hacia el lugar dicho en el papel. No sabía si era esas bodegas, las que estaban cerca del aeropuerto pero eran las únicas que había visto enumeradas. Así estuvo durante un rato hasta que supo que ya era hora de partir.

En el camino se le atravesó Gajeel. Noto el nerviosismo de Gray y pregunto al respecto. El no contesto nada y siguió su camino. Al oji rojos le quedo duda y prefirió seguirlo.

Los alumnos de Aqueronte ya estaban en el aeropuerto, cuando estaban entrando al avión, Saory tuvo un extraño presentimiento, miro a su espalda, dudo en subir al avión si no fuera por la voz de Odette era capaz de salir corriendo e ir por Gajeel.

—espero que solo sea eso… un presentimiento—pensó.

Ya faltaba poco para que fuera medio día. Gray tenía miedo pero también quería saber quien había mandado a matar a sus padres. Con todo el dolor recordó la escena y sobre todo los ojos verdes de su madre, reflejaban dolor y culpa. Quiso llorar pero prefirió sacudir su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquel suceso trágico. Empezó a caminar.

Las bodegas tenían años sin funcionar. Las ratas, telarañas y agujeros abundaban en ellas. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas que estaban a pocos metros. Empezó a sudar frio y el temblor en sus piernas también. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la bodega vio una nota, la tomo y ahí le daban las ordenes de entrar.

Gajeel también estaba por los alrededores. No tenía idea de por qué decidió seguirlo pero lo que si sabía es que algo andaba mal, por lo que llamo a Totomaru para avisarle.

—¿me estás diciendo que Gray fue solo a esas bodegas abandonadas y no tienes idea porque lo seguiste? ¡Idiota! Puede estar en problemas, síguelo y horita le aviso a los demás y llamo a la policía ¿ok?

—ya lo se, solo que te aviso para que estés al tanto—comentó irritado por la ironía de Totomaru—. Avísale primero a Erza, ella siempre sabe que hacer.

—no es necesario que lo digas, te dejo porque hay que movernos rápido, bye.

Gajeel guardo su celular y empezó a moverse. Durante el trayecto se dio cuenta que dos camionetas estaban cerca de la bodega cinco. Camino lo más silencioso posible para averiguar que hacían ellos ahí.

—recuerden matarlo lo más rápido que puedan—dijo un tipo joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años. Vestía un chaleco azul marino, camisa manga larga de azul celeste y pantalón del mismo color del chaleco. Los demás iban vestidos de saco y pantalón de vestir. Gajeel se pregunto cómo podían ir así y con ese calor insoportable pero siguió observando y vio que uno de ellos estaba cargando una pistola.

—Estos quieren matar a Gray—pensó mientras empezaba a caminar en retroceso—tengo que avisarle lo más rápido posible—dijo y entonces, se dirigió rumbo a la bodega donde lo había visto entrar.

Gray se estaba aburriendo ya que nadie había llegado. El reloj marcaba las 12:15 y nadie se había atrevido a aparecer. Creía que había sido una broma de mal gusto pero todo pensamiento se esfumo cuando apareció uno de los tipos en el barandal del segundo piso. Llevaba una vagardina color humo, chaleco gris claro y camisa blanca. Era de hebras doradas y ojos verdes. Gray estaba exactamente en el centro de la bodega, por lo que él desde las alturas podía presenciar sin faltas de detalles la forma en que se desharía de él.

—creí que eras cobarde y no vendrías.

—¡dime de una vez quienes mataron a mis padres! —grito con orden y al mismo tiempo con suplica. El tipo sonrió con malicia, dispuesto a contestar.

—pues, como sabrás, muchos andan detrás de la fortuna Fullbuster pero hay alguien en especial detrás de ella… tu abuelo debe saber perfectamente quien es y tú no tienes idea que entre los Fullbuster hay un bastardo… y ese bastardo no debió haber nacido porque estorba…

Gray se quedo atónito y empezó a recordar cuando era pequeño, después de la muerte de sus padres él se volvió rebelde y un día su abuelo al borde de la desesperación por su actitud, le grito que era un bastardo, que no debió haber nacido. Después de un tiempo él se disculpo y le juro que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira.

Pero pareciera que todo tenía sentido, cuando murieron sus padres el también debió haber muerto, según los asesinos pero corrió con suerte y siguió con vida y ahora estaba ahí, frente a la verdad, a esa verdad tan obscura como la noche de luna nueva.

—¿quieres decir que para los planes la clave es que yo debería de estar muerto?

—Podría ser—contestó con voz cínica— pero ¿querías saber la verdad? Lo siento mucho por ti pero…

Gajeel estaba detrás de la bodega, tenia suerte que encontró los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una bomba molotov, dio gracias por haber aprendido a hacerlas en Phantom Lord. Cuando escucho hablar al tipo le dio mala espina que esa era la señal para que mataran a Gray. Encendió la bomba, corrió lo mas que pudo y esta exploto a pocos metros del tipo de la vagardina.

—¡gray es una trampa, estos quieren matarte a como de ligar! —grito Gajeel mientras corría hacia él para sacarlo.

Uno de los francotiradores pese al humo vio con Claridad donde disparar a Gray y justo cuando lo tenía en la mira, Gajeel se lanzo hacia el para llevarlo a la salida y el que se llevo el golpe fue Gajeel.

La bala cayó en el hombro. Gajeel grito de dolor mientras que gray se quedo atónito pero despertó cuando Gajeel lo golpeo.

—¡vive! Maldita sea ¡vive, Gray! —grito el de ojos rojos. Le ardía la herida por lo que no evito tomarla con la otra mano—¡huyamos de aquí antes que nos maten!

Gray corrió hacia la salida, entonces Gajeel lo siguió a penas. Cuando salieron, tomo las demás bombas que había hecho y aventó otra hacia la bodega, pero antes pidió a Gray que se alejara lo mas rápido posible.

—mierda ¿Qué tienen tus bombas que irritan la nariz?

—algo que lo puedes conseguir fácilmente en la _deep web_—respondió—mierda, había sentido de todo pero nunca un impacto de bala, vámonos antes de que…

No pudo pronunciar tal palabra cuando se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por tres tipos. Para su mala suerte estaban acorralados y no tenían lugar al cual huir.

—supongo que gracias por todo, Gajeel—dijo derrotado gray mientras se hincaba al suelo—ni a el dejaran con vida—pensó

Mientras tanto, el ojos verdes apenas salió de la bodega y uno de sus aliados se acerco a el para auxiliarlo.

—maldita sea, mátenlo a toda costa, ese maldito debe morir ¡ahora! Y también al idiota que avento la bomba

—por supuesto, señor—contesto el otro tipo—vámonos lo más rápido posible de aquí.

—¡maldito bastardo! Deberías de estar en el infierno, al igual que Gwen y Gregor Fullbuster—dijo con odio—buena idea la mía de aparecerme frente a ti con peluca—dijo con risa siniestra, entonces se puso la mano en la cabeza y se la retiro, mostrando su cabellera obscura como la noche.

Gray se sentía impotente. Las lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos. Gajeel estaba quieto, sabía que era el fin pero también tenía la esperanza que algo ocurriera ahora. Los tipos iban bien armados y el herido, las posibilidades de luchar eran pocas ya que él era experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero debido a su incapacidad prefirió esperar la muerte.

—Gracias por avisarme, Totomaru—agradeció Erza mientras corría hacia la salida. Había tenido la fortuna de encontrársela cinco minutos después de la llamada de Gajeel—avísale a los demás y yo me adelantare, y no se te olvide llamar a la policía.

—¡mierda, aun no lo hago! —Exclamó mientras sacaba el celular—cuídate.

Erza corrió hacia la salida para ver que le deparaba la suerte. Justo cuando salió paso un taxi y le hizo la parada. Le dio la media vuelta al vehículo para quedar cerca del conductor, le abrió la puerta y lo saco a rastras, se subió al taxi pero antes le arrojo el dinero que cargaba.

—me disculpo si le hago algo a su taxi, perdón—dijo y arrancó el taxi para dirigirse a las bodegas lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto , Ur se encontraba pintando una de sus obras cuando de pronto entro una de sus nanas y aviso que su hija por fin había llegado. Dejo su godette en una mesita que estaba cerca de ella y fue a recibirla como se merecía.

Ultear apenas vio a su madre y se lanzo hacia ella. La madre tenía puesto un delantal para no mancharse de oleo. Cuando se separaron el rastro de pintura del delantal quedo impregnada en la blusa de ultear.

—descuida mama, no pasa nada—dijo la chica—pero estoy feliz, feliz de verte de nuevo.

—lo mismo digo, me sorprende que tuvieras ganas de verme, pareciera que ya no me quisieras—dijo con chantaje fingido.

—¡mama! ¡claro que no! Sabes que mi sueño es seguir tus pasos y para eso tengo que privarme de muchas cosas, entre ellas…

—Gray se pondrá contento cuando te vea.

—lo se madre—dijo con una sonrisa dulce, de esas que derretía el corazón mas duro—por el vine y te tengo una sorpresa que no te quise decir por teléfono

Ultear tomo las manos de su madre y la invito a sentarse en el sofá, entonces puro una cara seria para cambiarla a una contenta, este cambio de expresión lleno de intriga a la madre pero después supo que era una noticia vanguardista.

—¡fui seleccionada para el intercambio que será en Fairy Tail! ¿sabes qué significa? ¡Estaré con Gray un año!

Ur se emociono y abrazo a su hija. Compartió la felicidad de ella y también la de Gray que en un futuro se enteraría.

—ya era hora que te decidieras a estar con él, Gray está loco por ti que te debe de extrañar mucho, hija, odio que te alejes mucho de él y sabiendo que ahora más que nunca se siente solo.

—lo se mamá, lo sé y además que no permitiré que nada ni nadie me separe de el y por cierto, te quiero pedir que no le digas nada, quiero darle la sorpresa cuando sea el dia en que entre a Fairy ¿si?

Ur supo que era una tortura para Gray no decirle lo más pronto posible, pero le dio la razón, si asi lo decidió era porque quería darle la sorpresa con provecho.

Gajeel cerró los ojos para esperar el tiro de gracia. Se dice que cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida transcurrir en solo unos segundos. El espero que ocurriera pero jamás paso, pero lo que si escucho fueron los quejidos de los tipos, abrió los ojos y vio a la Titania hecha una fiera peleando con ellos.

A uno de ellos le había dado una patada en el cuello. No sabía si lo había matado pero el golpe fue para dejarlo inconsciente, uno de ellos le quiso disparar pero apenas rozo el brazo de la pelirroja, pateo su mano y este se quejo del dolo mientras soltaba la pistola, pero cuando el otro iba a dispararle, gray reacciono y se lanzo a el para desviar la bala que dio hacia el asfalto.

—¡Pareciera que de nada sirvió tanta golpiza por mi parte y por mi tío! —grito Erza mientras le daba una cachetada, a Gray le vino un dejavu, parecía que había escuchado ese regaño de parte de cierto moreno con el que tenia rivalidad por Juvia—¿Qué estabas pensando al venir para acá?

Gray bajo la cabeza y por segunda vez en el viaje se sintió un inútil. Gajeel y Erza se acercaron. La pelirroja tomo su hombro y con la otra mano levanto su rostro.

—hablaremos después, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Pero no fue necesario ya que en ese instante llego la policía. Cuando observaron a los delincuentes en el suelo se quedaron atónitos y más cuando supieron que Erza se encargo de ellos.

—¿Cómo le haces para pelear tan bien? Lo haces mejor que uno de mi antigua escuela? —pregunto Gajeel.

—tuve un buen maestro de defensa personal y artes marciales, mi tío Igneel y por cierto ¿no deben atender tus heridas?

—No lo creo—dijo orgulloso—en Phantom Lord me apuñalaron y estuve como dos días sin ser atendido.

—entonces no debe de dolerte esto—dijo Gray y golpeo donde había recibido el impacto de bala. Gajeel grito de dolor y empezó a derramar lagrimas, le dolía y mucho.

—¡cuando pueda te castrare! —grito y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para soportar el dolor.

En el transcurso que recogían a los delincuentes, los interrogaban, llegaba la ambulancia y se llevaban a Gajeel al hospital, Erza se encargo de avisarle a los demás que se dirigieran al hospital. Los policías pidieron a Gray que declarara, el acepto y se fue con ellos. Erza decidió ir con él.

Cuando ya había curado las heridas del Redfox, los chicos pudieron pasar y sobre todo Levi que estaba asustada por lo que le había pasado.

—¿estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Estás asustado? —hizo las preguntas sin respirar, tenía los ojos hinchados y en sus manos un pañuelo. Se sentó a lado de Gajeel para mirar algún signo de dolor o de preocupación en el, si la encontró pero era por Gray.

—enana, respira, por favor, estoy bien, obvio que me duele ¿y asustado? Es la pregunta más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir pero te la responderé, un poco, por Gray.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, después las preguntas surgieron y Gajeel con gusto las respondió. Juvia se preocupo cada vez más conforme avanzaba el relato de su amigo. Los demás estuvieron tomando decisiones y prefirieron que lo mejor fuera regresar a Chicago antes que volvieran a atacar.

El dia pasó y pareciera que a partir de entonces todo se volvió lento: la denuncia de Gray y la alta de Gajeel. Cuando todo esto se realizo sin titubear regresaron a Chicago.

Ya de regreso, Erza pidió a Gray que fuera a su casa para discutir a solas lo que había presenciado, el sin dudar fue, fue cuidadoso y llevo a dos de sus guardaespaldas ya que era apropiado después del ataque que sufrió, era probable que lo volvieran a hacer.

Erza pidió que subieran a su habitación, cerró la puerta para que Natsu no se diera cuenta que había llegado a la casa, lo invito a sentarse y ella comenzó.

—entiendo tus ganas de saber quienes mataron a tus padres, en efecto ya van ocho años y aun no se sabe quiénes fueron pero ¿Por qué hacerle caso a una hoja que no tenia firma? ¡gray que te pasa, te desconozco!

Gray bajo la cabeza, su mirada reflejaba la tristeza guardada de todo ese tiempo, la pelirroja le dio una cachetada, el sonido fue fuerte al igual que el dolor. Merecía dársela por idiota y para que reaccionara.

—necesito mas de esas, por favor.

—no te las daré si tú me las pides.

—debería de estar muerto

—¿deberías? ¡Gray maldita sea! Creí que Ultear había borrado esa estúpida idea pero parece que lo fingías bien…

—Linda no tiene nada que ver en esto…

—¡claro que sí! Por ella te tenemos de vuelta ¡si te vieras en ese entonces! Eras otro Gray, pareciera que te arrancaron el alma y te pusieron otra… temí a perderte para siempre pero ella nos regreso al Gray que sonreía, al que le gustaba escuchar a la gente, al estratega, al que siempre se peleaba con Natsu… Gray no se lo que hubiese ocurrido si ella no hubiese estado en ese momento, cuando mas necesitabas compañía.

—no lo sé Erza, tengo la cabeza dando vueltas que no se por que fui nomas porque si, ahora que tengo la cabeza un poco tibia me doy cuenta que siempre hago las cosas mal: la muerte de mis papas, mi abuelo, el compromiso… Juvia…

—¿Juvia?

Gray se tapo la cara y suspiro para evitar llorar pero fue inevitable, lo hizo. A Erza se le estrujo el corazón, pareciera que volvía a vivir en carne propia la soledad de Gray. Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, espero a que se desahogara en el llanto y cuando supo que ya era el momento, volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

—soy un patán, he estado jugando con ella.

—me he dado cuenta de ello, por eso debes de detenerte ahora más que nunca, sobre todo porque en un par de años te casas.

Gray se tensó pero era la verdad, la cruel verdad con la que debería de vivir por el resto de su vida.

Gajeel se quejaba de la curación de Levi. Ella podría ser ingenua pero era buena, para Gajeel no porque le ardía cada vez que le practicaban una asepsia.

—¡enana! ¿Podrías ser más suave?

—Si lo hago como quieres no podre curarla bien, hay que hacerlo bien sino no cicatrizara rápido—dijo mientras tomaba un poco de antiséptico en un algodón.

Gajeel bufo molesto, cuando termino empezó a vendarlo y finalmente el pudo descansar.

—si que eres molesta, no se porque acepte a que me curaras.

—si tu no lo sabes, menos yo.

—a mi no me engañas—dijo mientras Levi se tenso por la agresividad en su tono de voz—algo quieres pero temo decirte algo, yo no soy ese tipo de hombres románticos que siempre salvaran a su damisela, ese no es mi tipo y estas equivocada que lo seré algún día…

—¿de qué hablas?

—¿Qué quieres de mi?

Asi de simple fue la pregunta con una gran respuesta, Levi quiso pararse pero él la detuvo, tomo su mano para que se quedara quieta ahí, sentada en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y el leyó sus pensamientos, era tan predecible que así pudo saber que ella sentía algo por él.

—admito que tienes lo tuyo, eres inteligente y tienes una carita angelical pero—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, cada vez mas hasta llegar a su oreja para poderle susurrar su pero—eres demasiado ingenua.

Levi se quedo quieta, quería huir de ahí, se sentía humillada porque supo las intenciones de Gajeel, fue un rechazo definitivo, sabía que Saory era una buena rival. Lo había perdido sin ni siquiera tenerlo.

—yo… yo…

—tu nada, una pregunta, si te dijera que te haría mía ahora mismo ¿aceptarías? Te digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no soy el tipo de hombre que buscas y quieres que sea…

El acerco sus labios a los de ella, los presiono sin intenciones de provocar un beso dulce o apasionado, fue subiendo sus labios hasta llegar a su frente y le dio un beso.

—no…—susurro ella.

—¿no que? —pregunto mientras pasaba su mano sin herir por su cuello.

—no… no de esta manera, Gajeel, te quiero pero no como la forma en la que quieres.

—entonces ¿Cómo?

Levi guardo silencio, ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que quería. Gajeel apartó su rostro y la volvió a mirar, el sonrió pero después cambio su semblante a uno serio.

—pues vete antes de que se me ocurra hacerte algo, no te confíes porque estoy herido.

Ella comprendió la indirecta, se levanto y deslizo su mano en el brazo de Gajeel. El contacto de sus manos, suaves como el terciopelo lo estremecieron. Se sentía bien, pero también se sentía bien advertirle de lo que era capaz.

Antes de irse dio un último vistazo a aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le llamaban la atención y después cerró la puerta.

Gajeel suspiro y se dejo caer a la almohada.

—lo que tengo que hacer para que deje de estar molestando—pensó—pero a veces me intriga si esta es capaz de irse a la cama por amor… solo espero que haga buena elección, cualquier patán es capaz de engatuzarla, cogérsela y después botarla.

Mientras tanto, en otra ciudad se encontraba el tipo que había hablado con Gray en el dia del incidente. Aun llevaba puesta la vagardina pero con otra camisa, pantalón y chaleco. Afuera hacia fresco por lo que era considerable llevarlo puesto.

Frente a él estaba un tipo, su cabello estaba invadido por las canas pero algunas de su color natural delataban que también era de cabello obscuro. Estaba enfurecido por la forma tan irracional de querer asesinar a Gray.

—te he dicho mil veces que aun no es el momento, se hará cuando yo lo diga—dijo con voz temerosa.

—lo se padre, pero ya quiero tener bajo mi control la empresa de ese viejo…

—la tendremos, algún día pero la tendremos, Robert pagara muy caro… muy caro, lo pago con su hijo y ahora con su nieto…

—lo se, pero insisto, merecemos esa fortuna…

—lo se, y la merecemos más que ese bastardo—contesto—y ahora más que se la verdad.

Ultear se estaba cepillando el cabello. Miro el reloj que estaba en su tocador y supo que ya era la hora. Tomo su bolso y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras principales. Se topo con su madre y pregunto si a donde iría

—necesito recoger a alguien al aeropuerto—contestó—no tardo, lo prometo.

Camino hacia la salida donde el chofer ya estaba listo, le abrió la puerta del coche y espero a que se metiera para cerrarle. Tardaron cuarenta minutos en llegar y una media hora más.

Cuando escucho el número del vuelo de la persona esperada, se levanto y camino rumbo hacia donde entraban los recién llegados. Al poco tiempo pudo presenciar una cabellera rubia.

Era una chica de buen cuerpo, grandes pechos y piel clara. Su cabello era rubio y corto, sus ojos eran color chocolate. Era la viva imagen de Lucy solo que su mirada era más pesada, mostrando rudeza y sus facciones eran más finas a pesar de llevar maquillaje.

Cuando estaban a unos pasos cerca, se miraron con reto y una de ella empezó a sonreír, la otra la acompaño.

—creo que esto es un… hola—dijo la chica mientras alzaba l mano enseñando la palma en señal de saludo.

—¿lista para recuperar a Natsu? Ashley—dijo en tono sarcástico la morena.

—lo mismo digo ¿lista para recuperar a Gray?

—creo que ya sabes la respuesta, tu hermana y la golfa de la Loxar deben de pagar caro por meterse con algo que nos pertenece.

—por lo menos se que este año no será aburrido ¿no crees?

Ambas sonrieron con malicia, tantos planes para realizarse en ese año. El año de intercambio de Fairy Tail.

**Muajajajajaja muchos adivinaron este final, pues si, Ultear es la famosa prometida de Gray y Edo Lucy si aparecerá con el nombre de Asley Heartfilia, por cierto le puse a Ultear el apellido de d'Uberville por el libro llamado "Tess d'Uverbille" y estoy traumada con el! Bueno con la peli pero el libro será el próximo en leerlo después de que termine juego de tronos (apenas voi a la mitad, que pena) y también mencione los nombres de los papas de gray (creo que no los había mencionado antes)**

**Mas misterios y pocas cosas por resolver, ya di la introducción de los problemas familiares de gray y la introducción de la segunda temporada dare un flash back de la de Natsu y conforme avance la historia ire revelando la de lucy y las demás, asi que prepárense para la introducción, por cierto, la segunda temporada será en otro fic, asi que estén al pendientes, aun no se como se llamara, entonces tendre que ponerme a pensar mañana .-.**

**Necesito su ayuda, no se si prefieren la narración de antes (los primeros capítulos) donde daba un poco mas de detalles, esta (voy mas rápido y casi no reviso ortografía) y que mi narrracion sea mas extensa, lo digo para ver si le la llevo light la segunda temporada o reviso bien antes de publicar (quiero sus respuestas please)**

**Spoilers **

**Disputa entre la familia de Natsu y Sting (ambos son dueños de empresas automotrices)**

**El pasado de cada uno de los personajes: la muerte de los padres de gray, el tipo misterioso y como fue que termino comprometido con ultear; el pasado de Natsu, la muerte de su madre y la razón por la que Igneel se fue; la muerte de Layla y el odio de Ashley a su padre y viceversa.**

"**árbol amoroso" entre los siguientes:**

**Lucy-asley-Natsu-sting**

**Juvia-gray-Jarut-ultear-Lyon**

**Levi-Gajeel-Saory-Rogue-Yukino**

**Erza-Jellal-¿?-¿?**

**El chusco embarazo de Mirajane y los antojos de Laxus xD**

**Enfrentamientos entre las escuelas**

**Y creo que es todo, en eso se centrara la segunda temporada xDD wahahahahahahahaaa D**

**Solo espero no aburrirlos porque si piden versión "narración más detallada" me tardare mucho en terminar, es decisión de ustedes**

**Enhorabuena, gracias por su atención.**

**Nos vemos en la segunda temporada, entre mañana y pasado mañana subo la introducción.**


End file.
